Bedroom Secrets
by StuffRocksInnit
Summary: Lorlen is rather taken aback at Osen's sudden interest in self-help reading material...Cute fluffy-ness, written for the BMT forum challenge.


**A/N/: Be warned; return of the shameless fluff! That's pretty much all I have to say…it's just fluffy happiness, with a little dirty-minded Osen thrown in ;)**

**WARNING: Slash pairing ;) **

_0_

Light was streaming in through the open window, floating through along with chirping strains of birdsong, the soft sighing of the breeze, and the steady rumble of Sunday morning traffic. _Funny, _Osen thought, _I don't remember opening that. _Then he heard a soft noise behind him and smiled. Of course. Lorlen was here, and he always loved fresh air, despite the fact that what came in through the window from the city wasn't always 'fresh'. Osen sighed, stretched, and rolled over, considering pulling Lorlen back into bed with him, despite whatever excuse he may have for being out of it. He sat up and frowned in confusion. "You weren't wearing that last night. Isn't it…?"

"Yours?" Lorlen grinned. "I stole it. Boyfriend shirts are all the rage right now." He winked.

Osen shook his head, smiling. He'd been planning to wear the light cotton shirt today, but it looked like he'd be in a T-shirt, since he couldn't think of anything else that might be clean. Lorlen started to cross the room, making to retrieve the dark jeans which had been dumped straight on the floor where he'd left them, but Osen smirked and caught him around the waist. Ignoring Lorlen's protest, he dragged him playfully onto the bed next to him and buried them both under the heavy covers. "There," he whispered quietly in the soft darkness under the sheets, "now you don't have to go, because it's not morning yet." Lorlen smiled softly and said nothing, happier just to kiss him and forget about responsibilities. He wasn't working anyway, it being Sunday, just visiting Akkarin, who sure as hell could wait.

_0_

Lorlen grinned at his friend, who raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you late, Lorlen?" Akkarin asked with a slight tinge of annoyance.

Lorlen shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I didn't mean to be, I got caught up."

Akkarin raised a brow. "You were caught up for two hours?"

Lorlen grimaced awkwardly. "I was caught…literally."

Akkarin frowned. "Please don't tell me this is the work of your irresponsible boyfriend," he said, his tone disapproving.

Lorlen blushed slightly. "Maybe."

Akkarin sighed, pulling a seat away from his kitchen table. "I told you he's a bad influence," he said darkly.

Lorlen laughed and sat down. "You like him really, Akkarin. And don't scowl at me like that."

Akkarin faked a look of innocence as he boiled water for their tea. "Me? Scowl?" They both laughed, and a few minutes later Akkarin was sitting down across from him, sighing contentedly as he sipped the warm tea. "Well," he started, a small smile on his face, "what exactly have you been up to, Lorlen?"

Lorlen's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Akkarin's smile became slightly devilish. "I should be concerned, shouldn't I, for my best friend's welfare, when his sweet and perfectly innocence self is in the care of such a shameless cad?"

Lorlen scowled and batted him on the arm. "Akkarin, stop it. You do like him."

Akkarin shrugged and leant back in his chair. "You still haven't answered my question."

Lorlen frowned at him. "You're not asking what I think you're asking, are you?"

Akkarin smirked. "I told you all about Sonea."

"That was relationship advice! This is just you being dirty minded!" Akkarin didn't answer, just continued smirking. "I-I don't know…what to talk about…" Lorlen stumbled, unsure if he wanted to know either. As Lorlen searched for an answer, he noticed that Akkarin's expression had become slightly pained. "What?"

Without warning, Akkarin burst out laughing. "Oh Lorlen, stop it, I'm only teasing you. I don't want to know about your bedroom secrets, you goof."

Lorlen frowned as Akkarin chuckled. "Well, you get ten out of ten for making me supremely uncomfortable."

_0_

Osen was sitting on the countertop when Lorlen got home, reading. He glanced up and grinned, waving a silver door key on a string in answer to Lorlen's unasked question. Lorlen rolled his eyes and went to turn on the television. Osen was always sneaking into his apartment unannounced; not that Lorlen particularly minded. He wandered back into the kitchen, thinking of finding a biscuit, when he noticed the odd cover of the book Osen was so engrossed by. His boyfriend had teetering piles of science fiction novels all over the floor in the spare bedroom at his place, so Lorlen had grown accustomed to the style of the illustrations that graced their front covers. This, however, was nothing like the usual material Osen chose. "What is that book, Osen?"

Osen held it up, grinning. "Tayend gave it to me."

Lorlen's eyes widened slightly as he read the title. "'Magic and Bedroom Secrets'? What on earth is _that _about?"

Osen raised his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you _think _it's about?"

Lorlen opened his mouth, then reddened. "You mean-that's-"

Osen nodded. "Interested?" he smirked.

Lorlen's voice seemed to have deserted him as he fumbled for an answer, twisting his hands awkwardly. Then he noticed something. "Why have you been dogearing pages in it?" he gasped, horror making his voice come out slightly strangled and squeaky.

Osen gave him another suggestive look. "Making notes," he said offhandedly.

Lorlen felt his face flame suddenly, embarrassment from the actual subject vying for attention over the embarrassment about how naïve his embarrassment was in the first place…

Osen laughed and sprung up from the countertop, clearing the space between them and circling his arms around Lorlen's shoulders. "You look so cute when you're embarrassed," he said quietly and affectionately, kissing the end of Lorlen's nose.

Lorlen turned his face away slightly. "You're such an idiot," he mumbled, but without conviction. He wasn't really angry.

Osen laughed, then kissed him properly. "Shall I throw it in the trash?" he asked quietly after he pulled away.

Lorlen considered. "Depends what's in it."

Osen grinned. "I hoped you'd say that." Then he gave Lorlen a look of mock warning. "But don't you go telling your dear friend. He already thinks I'm a bad influence."

Lorlen laughed. "Oh, but what if you _are _a bad influence?"

Osen smirked, and leaned in until he was a centimetre from Lorlen's lips. "Ah, but he doesn't have to know that, does he? It can be our secret."


End file.
